dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Ghost Boy
"Birthday Ghost Boy" is episode 20 of Season 1 and the first season finale of The Two Phantoms series. Synopsis Danny turns 15, and Danny's family and friends want to make his birthday party the best, but some of Danny's enemies plan to ruin it. Cast *David Kaufman as Danny *Krista Swan as Dani *Grey Griffin as Sam/Alicia *Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker *Kath Soucie as Maddie/Lunch Lady *Rob Paulsen as Jack/Box Ghost/Technus/Download *Colleen Villard as Jazz/Vid *Maria Canals Barrera as Paulina *Tara Strong as Ember/Star/Spectra/Lydia *S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter/Jeremy Manson *James Sie as Kwan *Laraine Newman as Pamela Manson *Jeff Bennett as Sidney *Susanne Blakeslee as Dorathea *Eric Bauza as Amoprho *William Baldwin as Johnny 13 *Chynna Philips as Kitty *Maurice LaMarche as Clockwork/Mr. Lancer *Jon Cryer as Freakshow *Jim Ward as Bertrand *Catherine Taber as Catherine *Jason Marsden as Rem *Peri Gilpin as Desiree *Dee Bradley Baker as Thrash *TBA Plot TBA Memorable Quotes TBA Transcript See here. Trivia *It's revealed that Sidney Poindexter's birthday occurs on the same day as Danny's birthday. *Johnny 13 and Kitty reform in this episode along with Desiree. *Ember's band plays the instrumentals of the following songs for the party: **Friday I'm In Love (The Cure) - Used when Danny is dancing with Sam, Paulina, and Ember. **Walk This Way (Aerosmith) - Used When everyone is dancing and having a good time at Danny's party. **Misery Business (Paramore) - Used when everyone is playing party games. **Live and Learn (Crush 40; Sonic Adventure 2) - Used when Maddie, Jack, the Fenton Blasters along with Johnny 13, Kitty, Desiree, Clockwork, Sideny, and Dorathea are fighting against Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Technus, Freakshow, Lydia, and Bertrand. **Fist Bump (Hoobastank; Sonic Forces) - Used when Danny, Danielle, and Ember are fighting against Rem McLain and Spectra. *When Star blames Tucker from the power, they've quoted the two famous lines "Look what you did" and "Did I do that?" used by the fictional character Steve Urkel from Family Matters, Where Steve would say these lines to someone if they does something bad or if he does something bad. *When Desiree gave Danny any wishes for his 15th birthday present, she said "You never had a friend like me." which is a reference to the song "Friend Like Me" from Disney's 1992 animated film Aladdin, and she also paraphrased the rules that Genie gave to Aladdin about making a wish. *Before Desiree gives a chance to give Danny a chance to grant a wish, she sang "Change of Heart", which sounds similar to "Gimme the Wand" from the Fairly OddParents episode "Fairy Idol", another show created by Butch Hartman. *After the battle, Danny uses his wish to turn Desiree half human and half ghost as her freedom so she can not grant the wish of anyone but also herself but still kept her powers as a ghost/human. *Dorathea attends Danny's birthday as Dora Mattingly, her human disguise from the episode "Beauty Marked". Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:The Two Phantoms episodes Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles